Patent Document 1 discloses an image data recording method in which when recording a plurality of successive still images, compressed data of the successive still images generated by one recording operation is made to be a combination of independent compressed data of the respective still images.
Patent Document 2 discloses an image data generation device that generates image data from images from a plurality of viewpoints, in which a file header and image information for each of the images from the plurality of viewpoints independently form an existing-format file.
Patent Document 3 discloses an image recording device that, when storing stereoscopic image data, generates a new folder and stores the stereoscopic image data, image data for right eye and image data for left eye together in it.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-266420 (FIG. 4)
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-274091 (FIG. 9)
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-229291 (Paragraph [0125] and FIG. 7)